


Orphan

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [130]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Derek Hale is a Softie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words stuff, hostile, fuss.





	Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/182894054724/whoo-a-drabble-this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

“Shhhh, no more fussing little one,” Derek said as he picked up a crying infant, a little girl, from the ground. He pulled her closer to his body and rocked her as her cries quieted down. 

“Who is that?” Stiles asked as he walked up to Derek. Derek lifted his head from where he’d been nuzzling the baby’s head and sighed. Stiles’ eyes softened. “An orphan, then?” 

Derek nodded.

“Let’s get her away from this hostile area, find her some stuff, and figure out what to do next,”  Stiles said.

Derek nodded again, then followed Stiles out of the woods.


End file.
